TMI: The Next Generation
by TMIValue
Summary: If you love the first generation of shadowhunters and downworlders, then why on earth wouldn't you like their children? Join the stories of the Banes, Lightwoods, Lovelaces, Herondales, Blackthorns, Carstairs, and many more.
1. Introduction

Intro:

Malec (Magnus and Alec)

Rafael Santiago Lightwood

Max Michael Lightwood

Catherine Ragnor Lightwood

Etta Tessa Lightwood

Sizzy (Izzy and Simon)

George Maxwell Lovelace

Jade Beatriz Lovelace

Clace (Clary and Jace)

Stephen Will Herondale

Amatis Jocelyn Herondale

Jonathan Hodge Herondale

Jemma (Julian and Emma)

Jessica Cordelia Carstairs

Baia (Bat and Maia)

Jordan Velasquez

Lola Velasquez

Lucian Velasquez

Jessa (Jem and Tessa)

Will Jamie Carstairs


	2. Chapter One: Rafael Lightwood

Chapter One: Rafael

Rafael was sitting on his bed, Chairman Meow curled at his feet,as he read the Shadowhunter Codex again for the nine-hundredth million time. He didn't need to read it; he memorized it word-for-word, but he enjoyed reading it. Especially, right now, at a time like this, when it was late at night and he had woke up from a nightmare. He didn't wake up his fourteen-year-old brother, Max, who he shared his room with and was currently not even home, probably having snuck out to go to Pandemonium or Central Park with his Mundie best friend, Allie Johnson. Separate, the two of them were trouble. Together, they were something like his Uncle Jace and Aunt Izzy.

Suddenly, he heard a light tapping at his window. He turned his head and saw his dark-skinned, curly haired, green-eyed best friend Madison Parker. He smiled, lifting his bedroom window. How she reached it, on the second floor and all, he didn't know, but it probably had to do with her werewolf strength and speed.

"Hey, Rafi." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Maddie!" Rafael jumped up, knocking the cat right onto the floor. "What's up? Why are you here?"

Madison pouted. "You don't even seem happy to see me. Maybe I should just go."

"No, stay." He said, tugging her down onto the bed with him. "I'm just curious."

"Don't play games with me, Rafael. You were having nightmares."

"By the angel, you know me so well." Rafael sighed, putting her hand on his heart.

"Yeah. If I were a Shadowhunter, I'd be your parabatai."

Rafael smiled at her, but the thought dismayed him. If they were parabatai, they couldn't have a relationship. Julian and Emma just barely got by on that by a strong spell, cast by his Papa, Magnus Bane. It had took a lot out of him, causing him to take a week or two off work. He was glad she was not a Shadowhunter.

Though, he didn't know why. He'd never get the courage to ask her out. Ever.

"What?"

Rafael blinked. "Wha..."

"You're staring at me. What is it?"

"I...well." Rafael cursed silently. He was just like his Dad, too shy and awkward for his own good.

Madison smirked and leaned into Rafael, her chest on his. "Do you like me?"

Rafael's eyes widened. His mouth felt incredibly dry but his head nodded, almost of its own accord.

She tilted her head, eyes closed, and kissed him, long and slow. Rafael put her hand on her back. His mouth felt like it was on fire. He basked in the heavenly bliss until...

The door burst open. Standing there was his Papa wearing a golden robe and a angry expression on his face. "What the h-"

"Papa!" Rafael burst. Madison got off his bed. The chairman curled up to his Pop's feet.

"'You're just friends' you said. 'Nothing's ever happened' you said."

"We weren't..."

"Save it!" Magnus snapped. "When your father hears about this..."

"What are you doing in here, anyhow?"

"Your father has a mission, with your Aunts and Uncles. They need all the backup they can get. So I came in here to get you and-" He turned away. "You're in here WITH A GIRL and Max is...not even here! Honestly!"

He left Rafi's room with that, along with Chairman. Madison gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'll see you later."

"Assuming I live through Pa's wrath."

She kissed his cheek before sliding through his open window. "Go ahead, Rafael Santiago. Save the world."

Rafael grabbed his bow from his closet and did a little victory dance. He could save the world. How could he not, when he felt he was on top of it?


End file.
